The present invention relates generally to peristaltic pumps which are used to pump fluid through resilient tubes. More particularly, the present invention relates to the drive mechanism of a linear peristaltic pump which minimizes the pulsatile effects of peristaltic pumps. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in the health care field for the intravenous administration of medical solutions to patients.